rocknarokfandomcom-20200214-history
Aulump City
Aulump City is the federal capital and most populous city in Arasia. It is based on Kuala Lumpur - its real life counterpart. The city covers an area of 243 km² (94 sq mi) and has an estimated population of 1.6 million as of 2010. Aulump City is the seat of the Parliament of Arasia. The city was once home to the executive and judicial branches of the federal government, but they were moved to Ambrstow in early 1999. Some sections of the judiciary still remain in the capital city of Aulump City. The official residence of the Arasian King, the Bastion of Ara, is also situated in Aulump City. Etymology The name of Aulump City is a wordplay on two words of different languages, the "Au" part is short for Augmentation, referring to the advances of technology in the city; and the "Lump" part comes from "Lumpur", which means muddy in Arasia's local language Merai. Due to "advances of technology" being part of the city's name, it is believed that Aulump City was named differently before technology was integrated into the city, although it is also possible that the original name is a corrupted form of an earlier but now unidentifiable forgotten name. History Aulump City was originally a small settlement of just a few houses at the confluence of Sungai Tejas (previously known as Sungai Lumpur) and Sungai Krang (Krang River). The town of Aulump was established circa 1857, when the Merai Chief of Krang, Raja Sulaiman bin Raja Safarn, aided by his brother Raja Sukmal of Hukun, raised funds to hire some Chinese miners from Hukun to open new tin mines here. The miners landed at Aulump and continued their journey on foot to Rampang where the first mine was opened. Aulump City was the furthest point up the Krang River to which supplies could conveniently be brought by boat; it therefore became a collection and dispersal point serving the tin mines. Aulump City later achieved city status in 1972, becoming the first settlement in Arasia to be granted the status after independence. Later, on 1 February 1974, Aulump City became a Federal Territory. Aulump City ceased to be the capital of Aternhorn in 1978 after the city of Nosroon was declared the new state capital. On 14 May 1990, Aulump City celebrated 100 years of local council. The new federal territory Aulump City flag and anthem were introduced. On 1 February 2001, Ambrstow was declared a Federal Territory, as well as the seat of the federal government. The administrative and judicial functions of the government were shifted from Aulump City to Ambrstow. Aulump City however still retained its legislative function, and remained the home of the Constitutional King. Geography Climate and weather Cityscape Governance Aulump City was administered by a corporation sole called the Federal Capital Commissioner from 1 April 1961, until it was awarded city status in 1972, after which executive power transferred to the Lord Mayor. Nine mayors have been appointed since then. The current mayor is a half-german named Maelmi Rushron von Einsberg, who has been in office since 11 September 2015. Local government The local administration is carried out by the Aulump City Hall, an agency under the Federal Territories Ministry of Arasia. It is responsible for public health and sanitation, waste removal and management, town planning, environmental protection and building control, social and economic development, and general maintenance functions of urban infrastructure. Executive power lies with the mayor in the city hall, who is appointed for three years by the Federal Territories Minister. This system of appointing the mayor has been in place ever since the local government elections were suspended in 1970. Districts , created by Yandols Z'eon X.]] Unlike some other cities within the Arasia Region, districts inside of Aulump City are classified differently and may cause some confusion for people not native to Aulump City. It is sorted under internal regions, followed by subregions, then finally districts. Aulump City's eleven internal regions serve as administrative subdivisions under the Aulump City Hall authority. Information about the internal regions and districts are currently unknown, and information currently depends on the advancement of the series Yandols in the Middle. All that's known is that two regions lie to the west; 3 regions to the north, including Columbia; 3 regions to the east; 2 regions for the south; and Starlight Sector in centralised Aulump City. Currently known areas: * Columbia * Sentul * Yemus * Aulump City Center & Starlight Sector Politics Economy Tourism Retail Demographics Aulump City is the most populous city in Arasia, with a population of 1.6 million in the city proper as of 2010. It has a population density of 6,696 inhabitants per square kilometre (17,340/sq mi), and is the most densely populated administrative district in Arasia. Residents of the city are colloquially known as Lumpurians. Aulump City is also the centre of the wider Krang Valley conurbation (covering a number of regions, including some from Aternhorn, which is outside of Aulump City itself) which has an estimated metropolitan population of 7.2–7.5 million as of 2012. Arasia's heterogeneous populace includes the country's three major ethnic groups: the Merais, the Chinese and the Indians, although the city also has a mix of different cultures including Eurasians, as well as Kadazans, Ibans and other indigenous races from East Arasia and Peninsula Arasia. Architecture The architecture of Arasia is a mixture of old colonial influences, Asian traditions, Merai Islamic inspirations, modern, and postmodern architecture mix. Being a relatively young city compared with other Southeast Asian capitals such as Bangkok, Jakarta and Manila, most of Arasia's colonial buildings were built toward the end of the 19th and early 20th centuries. These buildings have Moorish, Tudor, Neo-Gothic or Grecian-Spanish style or architecture. Most of the styling has been modified to use local resources and acclimatised to the local climate, which is hot and humid all year around. Education Culture Transport Like most other Arasian cities, driving is the main mode of commuting in Aulump City. Hence, every part of the city is well connected by highways. As capital of Arasia, Aulump City has a comprehensive road network that leads to the rest of Peninsular Arasia. Public transport in Aulump City and the rest of the Krang Valley covers a variety of transport modes such as bus, rail and taxi. Rail transport in Aulump City encompasses the light metro (LRT), monorail, commuter rail and Airport rail link. The LRT system has 2 lines namely, Lut Teksinar Line and Steelport Line, connecting many locations in the city with major suburbs in the city system. The Monorail serves various key locations in the city center whereas the Ground Rail Commuter runs between the city and the suburbs. The main rapid transit hub is Central Station, which serves as an interchange station for majority of the rail systems. Central Station is also a hub for intercity railway service namely the GRIS (Ground Rail Intercity Service) and the GRiFDiS (Ground Rail Far Distance Train Service). It provides rail services to as far as neighboring countries such as Sundarapore in the south, and Thalia in the north. The rail system in the city system is expanding fast with more train lines due for completion or in the pipeline. In December 2016, the 1st phase of Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) Project, DM Line was completed. The remaining phases of the line is estimated to be open in July 2017, providing a more efficient ride around the city system. See also References Category:St. Sky Universe Category:Arasia Category:Peninsular Arasia Category:Aulump City Category:Location Category:City Category:Lore